Due to the ever growing performance and cost demands on the manufacture and maintenance of avionics systems, it is desirable to produce an improved avionics system architecture. FIG. 1 depicts a typical distributed avionics system 100 containing processors of varying capabilities distributed among various line replaceable units (LRUs) of the system 100. For example, each of the various multi-function displays (MFDs) (e.g., co-pilot MFD 102, pilot MFD 104, or center MFD 106) may include, among other things, a mission processor and display processor. Moreover, the control display units (e.g., co-pilot CDU 108 or pilot CDU 109) of traditional avionics systems 100 typically include a single signal processor. In this setting, each of the LRUs, such as the MFDs, CDUs, and graphics processing units (GPPU) (e.g., 110 or 112) of the avionics system 100, are typically coupled to one or more busses. For instance, one or more of the various LRUs may be coupled to SMPTE (e.g., 114 or 116), avionics LAN 118, commercial Ethernet 120, or MIL-STD 1553 Ethernet 122 as depicted in FIG. 1. Traditional avionics systems, such as those illustrated in FIG. 1, struggle to meet advanced processing and high-speed interconnection demands. As such, it is desirable to produce an advanced avionics system which expands current avionics processing and interconnection capabilities, while at the same time more efficiently managing other metrics such as weight, overall size, power demands, and the like.